


【KK】主人带我回家（下）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *架空甜饼！*认识于网络的主人51X宠物244*这是一个成功奔现的故事





	【KK】主人带我回家（下）

果然当晚光一就像他说的一样，什么都没做就哄着刚睡觉了。或许是白天消耗的确实有点大，刚睡得香甜极了，醒来还觉得腰上酸酸软软的用不上力。他不由得有些庆幸，还好光一昨晚没折腾自己，不然今天起来非散架了不可。  
“光一~~我腰疼，可不可以不出去玩了？”刚现在已经能够毫无压力地冲着光一撒娇耍赖了。  
光一宠溺地勾勾他的下巴：“好啊。正好我今天下午开个视频会议。你好好休息。”  
“嗯……”刚趴在他胸口静静地听着他的心跳声，不一会儿又睡了过去。  
光一心疼地抚摸着他的后背，心想今天得买点生蚝啥的回来给他补一补。要不然接下来这几天……可有的他受的。  
刚一觉睡到了快中午，一出门就看到桌上摆了好大一箱子冰，冰上都是新鲜的刺身。光一见他出来两眼放光地瞪着箱子笑道：“醒了啊？来，过来吃。不过不要都吃了啊，我另外做寿司给你吃。”  
“扣酱还会做寿司！”刚顿时两眼放光，“那简直是寿司王子啦！”  
“你家王子什么都会。”光一走到他跟前，忽然弯下腰搂住他的脖子，亲亲他的嘴巴委屈地低声说，“Tsuyo，我想你了。”  
“诶？”刚有些惊讶，“想我？”  
“嗯……你睡了一上午，都不理我……”光一用自己的鼻子蹭着他的鼻尖，“你这么坏……我晚上也会欺负回来的哦。”  
“？”刚还沉浸在光一对自己撒娇的震惊中无法自拔。  
“我会一点一点、吻遍你全身每一寸。”他说着，亲吻蔓延到了耳际，缱绻地舔弄着刚开始泛红的耳根，“就算你求我……我也不会那么简单就插进去的。”  
“你……你……坏蛋！”刚羞恼地用力推开了他。  
不过，羞恼归羞恼，那些牡蛎刚还是乖乖地都吃光了。  
寿司王子做寿司真是又养眼又好吃，当然，要是王子没有光着身子就更好了。没办法，吃完了寿司，刚又吃起了王子的香肠。  
……不要误会，是真·猪肉灌制的香肠。只不过刚故意吃得诱惑无比，舔着头部啧啧有声地吮吸品咋、半天都不咬下去，就是为了报复某人。谁知道光一看起来并不为所动，反而说：“Tsuyo，你知道曾经有多少个女人这样诱惑过我吗？”  
刚动作一顿，哼了一声恶狠狠地把香肠咬断了。  
光一满不在意地笑着摇摇头：“但是我从来都不上当的。我都跟你交代过了，就学生时候交过两个女朋友、前两年有过一次男性的一夜情，再没了。”  
刚撇撇嘴，光一说这话他还是信的，不过想到有那么多人对他家王子主人虎视眈眈，他就不开心。  
“好啦，别不高兴了好嘛？”光一坐到了他身边，拉着他的手去摸自己，“你看，同样的动作，你一做我就有反应了。”  
刚立刻缩回手，红着脸瞪了他一眼。光一笑着亲亲他摆摆手：“我去准备开会喽。”  
“嗯。”刚撇撇嘴，眼珠一转又有了一个主意。  
过了一会儿，在光一视频会议的时候，他特意洗了一点水果，还倒了杯可乐端去了他书房。  
于是，会议室的一众人等，全部都有幸看到了前一秒他们的顶头大Boss还一脸“你们都欠我一百亿赶紧他妈的还”的模样，下一秒就望向另一个方向笑得春暖花开，简直吓得他们钢笔都差点撅折了。  
刚没有出声，他把盘子放下就准备走了。他进来只是想看看光一愿不愿意在众人面前表现出自己已经有了恋人的模样。看到他对自己笑，刚就安心了，他也不愿意干扰光一工作。  
“Tsuyo，你怎么过来了？”光一冲他伸出了手，将他拉到自己身旁。刚有些害怕，他还不想暴露自己的身份，至少不要是性别，他怕会给光一的工作带来不好的影响。  
他用口型对他说：“不打扰你了。”  
“嗯，我马上就弄完了，抱歉……再等一下哦。”光一也没有逼他，他站起来抱了抱他，在他唇边亲了一下低声道，“我不介意的。”  
“没关系。”刚低低地说，“你快工作吧。”  
他的声音很轻，却依旧让那边的人听到、注意到了，他并不是一个女人。那明显是一个年轻男孩的声音。顿时，会议室里的气氛又变了变，一半以上的人都憋得像便秘一样难受。  
当光一笑着一边吃水果一边美滋滋继续开会的时候，所有人都大气不敢出，吓得跟一群小鹌鹑似的。  
……大Boss不谈恋爱可怕，谈了恋爱好像更可怕了……

开完会，光一立刻就冲出来逮住在沙发上玩手机的刚，用力将人压住狂风骤雨般一顿乱啃。  
“呀！光……嗯~~~光一！你怎……呜~~慢、慢点……”  
天色已经泛起了暗色，刚半推半就地被他一边吻着一边脱光了衣服，丢的到处都是。  
“我们去洗澡好不好？”光一低低地问。  
“嗯……好……”  
洗澡顺便清理一下身体，刚坚决的把光一推了出去拒绝陪同。等到他白着脸捂着肚子出来的时候，迎面就被光一用力搂住。  
“辛苦了Tsuyo。”光一咬咬他的耳廓，往耳朵里呼地吹了一口起，感受着他的战栗低笑道，“享受吧。”  
他一向说到做到。  
刚的皮肤白皙细腻，光一爱得不行，一点点地用嘴唇印在每一寸地方。他的身体很敏感，只是被亲吻着后背，就难耐地扭动起了身体。他们的下身紧紧地重叠在一起，刚能够感受到光一的性器正抵在自己的穴口，随着自己扭动的动作来回拱蹭。  
他的心跳快极了，扭过头用力看向光一：“光一，我……想要，想要……”  
“想要我了？”光一细细密密地亲吻他的侧脸低喘着道，“这么快就忍不住了？说好要好好亲亲你的。”  
“不……要、要光一……哈啊~”  
穴口已经被扩张过，此刻又被撞了一下，刚紧绷了肌肉随即立刻就松散开来，努力地向光一贴过去。  
“别忙，慢慢来。”  
光一沉住气，顺着他的后背一一吻下，环抱着他的腰，在两处小小的腰窝里反复舔弄，刚被挑逗地激颤不停，扭动着想要逃离光一的控制，却一下子被他搂着翻了个面，躺在了床上。  
双腿被分开推起，光一趴在刚身下，挽着他的一条腿细细亲吻大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤。  
“呜~~~不、不行了，光一，别……痒、痒痒……”  
“我家Tsuyo还没长大，分不清痒痒和性快感的区别呢。”光一低笑着吻到了腿根，轻轻舔着他一侧囊袋，舌尖拨弄着里面的小球。  
“啊……”刚害羞地用力捂住了眼睛。黑暗中，光一带来的快感更是成倍成倍的增加。性器被细细地舔了个遍，尖端投进了紧实温暖的一处地方，随即巨大的吸力传来，刚顿时尖叫出声揪紧了身下的床单。  
“小猫儿养大了就该产奶了哦。”光一点点刚红彤彤的肉棒顶端，认真地看着他哑着嗓子问，“是不是该请主人喝牛奶了？嗯？Tsuyo？”  
“别……别这样……”刚呻吟着细弱地求饶，他最受不了这种下流玩笑了，那让他浑身的血液像是沸腾一样烧得厉害。  
光一努力地用唇舌细细抚慰着他，慢条斯理地一点点挑过敏感的沟槽，拨开铃口处软软并在一起的嫩肉向内探去只想往尿道深处钻，刚扭动得厉害极了，真的像是发了情的小猫似的、呻吟声越发急促黏连成了一大片。光一见钻不进太深，遗憾地舔舔那个细小的孔洞，对着他没完没了地一下下有节奏地吮吸起来。  
“啊啊啊不、别~~光……！！光一！不行了、不……要射了！呜！！射了……哈啊啊嗯~~~！”  
刚的反应激烈极了，光一揉搓玩弄着两颗小球帮他射得又快又急，整个手掌都被乳白的精液覆盖，他亲亲变得通红的龟头又轻吮了一下，刚的身体剧烈颤抖着呜咽出声开始了抽泣。极致的快感让他不受控制地哭了出来。  
光一慢慢刮下一点精液沾湿手指，送进了他不断收缩的后穴当中。刚才在清理自己的时候刚草草地做过扩张，所以一根手指进入得十分顺利，简单抽送两下光一就加入了第二根，也还算轻松。  
他在紧裹自己的穴肉中来回穿梭四处勾顶，旋转着手腕让他尽快适应两根手指的宽度。三根手指有些太过头了，光一决定等他适应两根之后就正式进去。  
接着高潮的余韵刚还放松着身体，光一压开他的腿，撑着床从上方看向他低声说：“要开始了哦。”  
“嗯？嗯……好。”刚虽然条件反射地捂住了脸，却又很快将眼睛露了出来。虽然他很害羞，但是这可是他人生中的第一次，而且也是他和光一最重要的一刻，他想要看一看。  
但是看到下面之后他就吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛：“这、这怎么能进得去！”  
“能呀。”光一笑着捏住自己的性器在他穴口上下来回磨蹭，“喏，这样就……进去了……”  
“嗯~……”  
细细的撕裂感传来，但是并不太痛，刚连忙努力地放松肌肉，他真的看到那根粗大的棒子、就那样被艳红湿润的小孔吞吃了进去。穴口的褶皱被一点点拉平，刚无力地瘫软在枕头上，他觉得肚子胀鼓鼓的好难受，一点都没有传说中的那样舒服。  
他甚至求助般地抓住了光一撑在自己身边的手：“光一，我的敏感点在哪里？你戳戳那里好不好？”  
“在哪里为什么问我啊？”光一好笑地俯身亲亲他，“应该是我问你啊。”  
“可是……可是这样好难受……”刚不适应地动了动，“不是说戳到那里会舒服嘛？”  
“嗯，话是这么说。”光一用舌尖轻柔地舔过他的唇瓣，“那，我们试试？我也没太有经验。”  
“嗯……好……”  
完全没经验的某人和“据说”没有经验的某人缓缓地配合着对方扭动着身躯，希望找到最舒适的那个位置。  
光一见刚似乎一直难受，转移注意一般一手捻起他的一粒乳首，自己则垂头舔弄另一边。又轻又细的快感在胸口盘旋不去，刚用力按住光一的脑袋，抬腿勾在了他的腰上。  
性器进出几次之后，他就略微适应了一下这种饱胀的感觉。每次抽出的时候那股畅快让刚欲罢不能，他顶入回来之时自己被顶住深处的闷闷的感觉、说不上太舒服，他却也很喜欢。  
大概是因为、那个时候，光一是完全跟他结合在一起的吧。只要能跟他肌肤相贴亲密缠绵，刚就觉得熨帖满足。自己的身体完全交给他掌控，自己的一切快感都完全交给他掌控……  
自己的人生、命运，他也想要交给他来掌控。  
“光一……光一？”刚抓着光一的肩膀急急地叫着他问，“光一……我们就一直这样，好不好？”  
光一抬起头来，他平静地望着刚，刚似乎被他此刻的冷静吓坏了，他的眼圈立时就红了，带着浓浓的鼻音不依不饶地追问：“好不好？我们一直这样好不好？”  
他越来越慌、越来越慌，眼角湿漉漉的，他用力两腿攀紧了光一的腰将他死死咬住不放，指尖也陷入了他的肌肉里面，一遍遍地问着。  
“好不好？好不好？就算……就算骗我也……也行，好不好？”  
眼看着这孩子就要真的放声大哭了，光一猜他大概是因为第一次把身体完全交给别人，被入侵到了身体内部才会这样不安的吧。他立刻吻住了他，却不想刚用力推着他的脸挣脱开了他的吻，双眸盈满了泪望着他想要得到答案。  
“小傻瓜。”光一轻叹一声，他用自己的脸颊反复磨蹭着刚发烫的脸蛋，温柔又郑重地冲着他的耳朵说，“我爱你啊，刚，我爱你。我希望我们能一直在一起，直到变成了老爷爷，也这样，好不好？”  
刚一口气猛地松快下来，他用力吸了吸鼻子，奶奶地“嗯”了一声。  
“等你毕业之后，我就带你去国外结婚，好不好？”光一亲亲他沾湿了泪珠的睫毛，“不过要先偷偷地、偷偷地把你定下来，然后再慢慢让你家人接受。别担心，这些事情我帮你打算，有我呢。”  
“嗯！”刚用力地点点头，他开心极了，就算是此刻光一说的都是骗他的话，他也觉得开心。  
“松一点Tsuyo，你夹得我快要射了……”光一这才低笑着舔了一口他的耳垂，又吸着那一小片软肉磨了磨牙。  
“那、那就射嘛……”刚有些害羞地小声说，“想要光一射进来，在我身体里面……因为我而高潮。我喜欢这样……”  
“我也喜欢。”光一听着他羞涩的话语，忍不住又狠狠吻了他一次，重新活动起腰来，“不过你男人还没那么不中用，哪里这么一小会儿就射的。”  
“嗯~~那儿……那边……”刚忍不住低吟出声，他用力抓住了光一的手臂，眼角还泛着一点晶莹的水汽，他看着光一的眼睛、又马上移开视线，睫毛害羞得颤动着，他轻轻地说，“里面舒服……碰碰最里面，好不好光一？那里舒服……”  
“最里面？”光一奖励地揉揉他的乳首，略微直起腰来，他调整了一下姿势，让刚的腿敞开撑在床上，“那Tsuyo乖乖放松哦，最放松、最放松，一点力气都没有的那种。”  
“嗯。”刚乖乖地点着头，他深深地呼吸着，一点一点卸掉身上的力气，慢慢地、软软地躺在了床上。  
光一感受到他却是不再紧绷着箍着他了，于是推起他的腿又压回他身上，点点小鼻尖说：“放松哦，试试看这样……”  
说着他猛地按住刚的腰冲着深处“啪啪啪”连撞了五六下，因为双腿大张而且极度放松，他很轻松地就顶到了一直没能触碰到的深处，刚被他撞得大张着嘴巴喊都喊不出声，仿佛连心脏都被光一大力撞击着一般，眼前蓦地炸开一团团绚烂的金色光芒，直到那根危险的性器略略停下后撤出去他才颤悠悠地哭喊出声。  
“舒服嘛？”  
“舒……呜……啊嗯~~光一……”  
光一没有给他过多喘息的时间，人已经被他逼上了高潮，接下来就好办多了。  
性器顺着敏感点该在的那一侧内壁重重贴着擦过、深处他喜欢的地方狠撞五六次再撤出、这样三浅六深地磨他，刚几乎是瞬间就被操射了一回。  
“两次了。”光一低低地数着，他双手兜着刚的腿将他拖近身体，不知疲倦地狂插猛捣，刚已经满脸是泪张着嘴都叫不出声了，一点胭脂红的小舌头若隐若现，光一撂下他的一条腿，将手伸进了他嘴里。  
刚几乎是下意识地含住了他的手指，柔软的舌头被拨弄着，他细细地、低低地哼哼着，很快呻吟声越来越高，从无止尽的高潮中醒来的他依旧离不开那诱人的漩涡，被光一生生推进了快感的深海里面。  
他感受不到身下还有床铺的支撑，只能如同抓住浮木一般紧紧抱着光一。后穴将他越吸越紧，光一也有些受不住了，只好先暂时停下动作、让腰后不断蹿升的酸麻散一散才好继续。  
“小东西……这就受不了了？”光一抱着他躺下，翻了个身让他趴在了自己身上。  
“呜……？嗯……”刚仿佛已经有些反应不过来了，他茫然地趴在光一胸口，眨着眼睛不太明白为什么自己现在又趴下了。  
“我问你，是不是受不住了。”光一耐心地放慢语速给他又解释了一遍。  
这回刚停进去了，他疑惑地黏糊糊的问：“受不住……什么？”  
光一半躺在床上，帮他立起身体坐好，然后才笑着调侃他：“是不是高潮来得太快太多、所以承受不住了？”  
“没……才没！我……嗯~~”刚直起腰就感受到了性器的深入，他用力仰着脖子长长地、发泄般低叹着吐出一口气，不用光一要求就主动地前后拱蹭起来，“这样好深、好……呜呜！~厉害……”  
光一含笑看着他，他双手扶住了刚的腰帮他一起移动，同时轻轻向上顶起，刚很快就配合上了他的节奏，身体四面八方挤压而来的源源不断的快感让他根本无法停止，就算后穴被撞得生疼，但心中那股勾人的痒还半点没有缓解，他抓挠着胸口，扑进光一怀里用力搂住他的脖子。  
“干我……干我！用力！光一……”  
甜甜的小嘴巴喃喃地不断说着淫乱的话语。  
“好痒……里面好痒，呜……光一，受不了……”刚急迫地吮吸着他的耳朵，“用力一点，顶穿我吧……啊嗯~~呜~~光一……”  
“我的小猫儿怎么突然变得那么淫荡？嗯？”光一握住他流淌着汁液的性器，指腹慢慢地捻着冠状沟问，“还是说……你的本心就是这样？”  
“我就是这样！”刚来不及思考，急急地扭动着腰在他手中抽插着，他用脑袋用力抵住光一的肩膀，“想被你干、想被你操射操晕好久了光一……呜~~舒服，好舒服！主人……”  
为了得到灭顶的快感，他什么都不顾得了。  
“好乖。”光一捏捏他的脸颊，“我们就是要这样坦诚相对哦，以后也……”  
他抱着刚将人重新压在了床上，看着他期待的模样，深深将他吻住。热情的舌头立刻缠绕上来，刚在剧烈的撞击顶弄中忘记了呼吸被吻到近乎晕厥。窒息的感觉更加加剧了性爱的快感，他按住了自己的脖子，泪蒙蒙地看向了压在自己身上的人。  
光一俯看着他眼中全然的信任和以来，捏捏他的下巴凑到耳边问：“做好准备被我操晕了吗Tsuyo？”  
“嗯！~~”

当然，晕是不可能晕的，在光一心满意足地抱着软成了棉花一样的刚去洗澡的时候，他还醒着。  
没完没了累加直至爆发的高潮甚至让他无比清醒，只是身体疲惫极了，他只能静静地靠着光一，看着他帮自己冲洗黏腻的身体、一点点地从后穴挖出精液来。  
光一射了两次，而自己呢……？不记得了。  
“Tsuyo里面好软好烫呢。”光一一边帮他清理着一边低笑着感慨，“还好没有受伤。”  
“光一。”刚突然出声叫他，在他看向自己的时候，眼神猛地躲闪起来有些不安地问，“你……会不会嫌我？我不是你心目中的乖孩子了，我这样、这样淫荡……什么的……”  
“当然不会。”光一笑着放开他的腿，将人揽到怀里先用一个缠绵的深吻安抚了一下他的不安，随后才低喘着对他说，“你是全世界人眼里的好孩子，却只淫荡给我看，这是再幸福不过的事情了。”  
“真的不在意嘛？”刚感动地有些费力地抬起手臂圈住了他的脖子。  
“嗯。”光一刮刮他的鼻子尖，“小傻瓜。”  
“那……后面两天咱们也别出门了好不好？”刚抓住了他的手，靠着他的肩膀小声说，“我还有、还有好多事想跟光一一起做。”  
“好啊。”光一把他从水里捞出来、用浴巾包裹好揉搓着吸干水分，“不过现在先睡觉，休息好了，明天才有力气继续做哦。”  
“嗯~”

两个人的剩下两天都在疯狂中度过，刚甚至觉得自己要被玩得坏掉了，醒着的时候除了吃饭睡觉就是跟光一做爱，但他也不得不承认、自己已经深深爱上了那种滋味。  
尤其是被光一死死按在床上、凶狠迅猛地插入的时候，简直销魂到意乱情迷，他甚至希望自己永远都沉醉在快感的沼泽中、永远都不要醒来。  
他们的最后一晚更加疯狂，几乎是天光大亮光一才大发慈悲地放刚去清洗睡觉。那时候刚已经脚软到连路都走不动了。  
“九点的……巴士，叫我……”  
他只来得及说这几个字就在光一怀里昏昏睡去，谁想到那混蛋答应的好好地，结果等到自己一睁眼，看到的时钟已经走过了十点钟。  
刚愣在了床上，第一反应竟然是开心：自己可以再留一夜了！  
但是马上，光一伸手抚摸着他的后腰，他听到他懒洋洋地说：“别急。我帮你定了今天下午的新干线，四点钟。”  
刚原本能够再留一晚的喜悦消失了，他有些委屈，垂头丧气地应了一声。光一撑起身体将他搂在怀里，亲亲凉冰冰的小耳朵柔声哄道：“我也舍不得你嘛……你乖，以后每个周末我都去看你，好吗？”  
“唔……真的？”刚有些不安地把玩着他的手确认道，“说定了哦？”  
光一笑着在他唇上细细地亲吻：“真的。”  
两人起来整理了一番简单吃了点东西，就准备动身去车站了。刚一直都有些闷闷不乐，而且变得相当粘人，全程都挽着光一的手臂贴在他身边，甚至试图说服光一陪自己坐电车过去：因为那样他们还可以贴在一起，要是光一开车，刚就只能孤零零地待在副驾驶上了。  
光一自然满口答应。车上的人有点多，他靠在刚身后环抱着他，时不时掏出手机发几条信息。这次刚也没有纠结想看，他知道光一很忙，自己能够霸占他这几天，已经很满足了。所以，一定要懂事一点才可以。  
到了车站，脚步再怎么慢也最终看到了检票口。刚叹了口气转过身，低着头不敢看光一的脸。他的眼圈早就红了，刚才一直没说话就是怕光一听到自己声音哽咽……  
好丢脸，多大的人了竟然还哭鼻子。  
“把票给我吧。”刚低低地说。  
“嗯。”光一掏出两张票来，递到刚手里，“给。新干线坐过吗？待会儿两张一起塞进去就好了。”  
其实刚刚才心里还“咯噔”惊喜了一下，以为光一要陪自己走。没想到只是因为这个啊……  
“嗯……”他更加低落了，一头就扎进光一怀里紧紧抱住了他。他侧着头，看到光一没有搂着自己的那只手伸进口袋，又掏出两张票。  
“这才是我的，小傻瓜。”光一把两张票在他眼前晃了晃，笑着捏捏他已经憋得通红的小鼻尖，“我说了送你回家，当然是送你到家为止喽。”  
“诶？！”  
能够跟光一多多相处一阵子，刚喜出望外差点都蹦了起来，他开心地问：“那你会在我那边多待几天嘛？”  
“会啊。”光一点头道，“我安排好了，到你开学为止。”  
刚听到两人还会分开少不得有些失落，但他很快就调整好心情，揪着光一的手臂追问道：“那你说的、周末来看我，还算不算数？”  
“啊，算数的。”光一点头笑着看他。  
“那……”刚眼珠一转，一本正经地说，“假期结束之后是个周四，很快就又是周末了，来来回回太浪费了，你就干脆……”“留到周一？”光一无奈地用力揉了一把他的脑袋，“好！都听你的。”  
“耶！”  
刚彻底恢复活力，面色红润有光泽，拉着光一的手几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地过了改札口，两人找到了属于自己的位置之后坐下来，他迫不及待地挽着光一的手臂开开心心地枕在了他的肩膀上。  
这会儿他才意识到，原来光一带那个公文包是为了跟着自己过去处理工作的，还以为他转头就要去上班了呢。  
他猛地想起来：“光一你是不是没带换洗的衣服？”  
“哦。”光一淡定地摸摸兜里的钱包，“去了买新的就是了。”  
“……”  
行吧，有钱就是大佬。  
刚放松下来之后打了个小呵欠，眯上眼睛安心地养神起来，丝毫不知道身旁的有钱大佬正盘算着，大阪这边的公司其实也准备的差不多了，不然自己就干脆转移过来，主业陪某粘人小孩读书、副业坐镇公司就好了。  
异地太磨人，好在自己有钱。  
光一大佬满足地亲了亲刚的发旋，靠着他的脑袋也闭上了眼睛。

====================  
最后感慨一句  
有钱真他吗好


End file.
